


Dominoes

by crishcrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crishcrash/pseuds/crishcrash
Summary: Dave has a razor-sharp radar for when his partner is sad, even if Karkat won't admit to it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> HII ANOTHER ONE !!! this one is short so i was hesitant to post but i hope u like :oo!! 
> 
> thank u levi (@EuphonicusBlue on twt) for choosing the prompt for me from this list: https://martingerry.tumblr.com/post/619222278606143488/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and
> 
> AND thank u flynn (@ARADIABOT on twt)for beta and encouragement:')))) luv u guyz sm

“Karkat.”

“No.”

“Karkat.”

Soft lighting fills the room from the fairy lights Dave insisted upon “for interior decoration.” Across from his significant other, Karkat screws his eyes shut in frustration, balling up his fists to fight back the inevitable.

“Fucking what Dave.” It was less of a question and more of a warning. But Dave has a danger radar for his boyfriend, he’s tested limits enough to know the true boundaries in Karkat’s voice. That warning wasn’t one of threat, but one that forewarns Dave that his loved one’s emotions are going to spill sooner or later.

“I know something is wrong,” Dave places a tentative hand over one of the troll’s grey - turning red - fists. “I think we’ve been together long enough. The Karkat Radar is going off the fuckin’ handle. The Rad-Kar, if you will.”

The gentle touch drills into Karkat’s skin, an invasion of his bubble of rage and one domino slamming down.

“I don’t have anything to say.” He lets out through gritted teeth.

Another hand is introduced in front of Karkat’s eyes before slipping across the small of his back, feeling his lover’s weight shift to sit next to him. _Boom_. Another domino.

“I have a sneaking suspicion you do. Kat, c’mon hun.”

_Boom_. Deafening silence emits from the troll. The fists clench tighter, this time around Dave’s index finger. 

_When did that get there?_

**_Boom._ **

“You know you can cry, right? You know I don’t care, bro. Like, you’re allowed to c-”

**_BOOM._ **

As soon as those words had fallen out of Dave’s mouth and passed through Karkat’s ear, big red dripping tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and fell down his face. 

“I’m so fucking sick of feeling like I’m not enough!” Tears plop down on his lap, followed by Dave’s hand coming up to wipe them away with his thumb. “Why couldn’t I be good enough. Why couldn’t I be who my friends NEEDED?!”

As if he were as light as a feather, Dave lets go of Karkat’s hand and places it gently under his thigh. His arms pull the troll into his chest and onto his lap, with no objection from the other. Dave never knows the right answers, but he knows how to help.

“You put your heart and fuckin’ soul into trying to save everyone you possibly could, sweet pea,” The southern drawl and hospitable nicknames always slip out during times like this. He rubs small circles into the top of his back and lets Karkat relax and sob into his chest. “It wasn’t no one’s fault.”


End file.
